


REQUESTED: Period Care From Sam Winchester

by thinkinghardhardlythinking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27026662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinkinghardhardlythinking/pseuds/thinkinghardhardlythinking
Summary: As per a request on Tumblr. Period Care from a loving Sam. The specifics of the story were given by the requester. We could all use a little Sammy TLC.
Relationships: Sam Winchester & You, Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 29





	REQUESTED: Period Care From Sam Winchester

If it wasn’t bad enough that your insides were cramping and it felt like your uterus had been torn out, cheese grated and then stuffed back in, your emotions were also all over the place. You took a deep breath. This happened every month, you thought, how were you still surprised by how crappy it felt?

You cuddled yourself up into an even tighter ball as Sam walked in.

“Baby? You OK?” He said, offering you the heating pad he’d brought with him and settling down next to you, on the couch.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” You lied, giving him a weak smile.

“No.” He said, matter of factly, “You’re not.”

He reached for you and pulled you towards him, into his big, strong arms and then kissed you lightly on the forehead.

“You know you can tell me.” He said, his voice laced with concern and affection, “I want to know.”

“I’m just….it hurts and I feel like crap and I want to cry and also I want to eat everything and I’m tired and I just….” You shook your head, “It’s fine.”

“Doesn’t sound fine.” He said, squeezing you closer still. “I hate that it’s like this for you. I hate seeing you in pain. I just…..I wish I could make it better. What can I do?”

Ever practical, you thought, smiling despite feeling awful.

“How about I go get you some painkillers and some carbs and some chocolate and you pick a movie and we just lie in bed and I’ll rub your belly, if that helps, and I can hold you and we can just spend the whole evening doing that? Would that help?”

You looked into his hazel eyes and felt your already emotional state career violently into feelings of gratitude and love. He was so great. You nodded as he put both his hands up to your face, one on either side and kissed you gently. Then he smiled and you looked into his eyes, they looked really hazel today, you loved how they changed in the light.

“You know I love you, right?” He said, eyes soft and full of love.

You nodded. He stood and offered you his hand to help you up.

“You go put your comfiest PJ’s on and choose a movie and –“ He trailed off looking at the couch behind you.

“Oh, shit!” You cried, taking in the deep, dark stain that now bloomed on the couch cushion behind you.

“It’s fine…sweetheart…it happens…I mean I’m guessing that it happens, I don’t really know…but it’s fine…”

You hastily grabbed the couch cushion, holding it behind you as you backed out of the room.

“Y/N…..” Sam called out after you.

But you were already on your way to the bath room.

You slammed the door behind you and locked it. Your cheeks felt hot with embarrassment. Sam had clearly followed you and was now knocking on the door.

“Y/N….please…can you just open the door?”

“No.” You said, trying to stop yourself from crying.

Stupid hormonal emotions, you thought to yourself.

“It’s fine, Sam…I’m just….busy.”

“Well….can I get you anything? Can I help?” He asked, his voice sounding desperate.

You opened the door, just a tiny crack and looked out.

“Can you get me some clothes…and some ‘stuff’…I’m gonna take a shower….” You really hoped he knew what you meant by ‘stuff’ because you really couldn’t handle another mortification right now.

“Oh, OK…yeah…’stuff’…” He said, “Sure.”

He disappeared down the hallway towards your room as you shut the door.

You’d just finished, scrubbing the stain out of the couch cushion when there was a soft knock on the door.

“It’s me, sweetheart.” came Sam’s kind voice. He was really laying it on with the pet names today, he was obviously worried and trying to be reassuringly affectionate. He was the sweetheart, you thought.

You opened the door and saw the bundle of stuff in his arms. You reached out to take it from him.

“Are you sure I can’t come in?…I just…really want to hug you right now. Make sure you’re alright.”

You shook your head.

“I just want to have a shower and get myself straightened out.” You said, “If that’s OK?”

“Sure.” He said, “Whatever you need.”

You smiled at him as you shut the door and looked at the pile he’d delivered. He’d brought your comfiest PJ’s, the soft, fluffy ones he knew you loved and a couple of pairs of underwear…you smiled realising he hadn’t known which ones would be best…and a box of tampons and pack of pads from your drawer…again, you assumed because he hadn’t known which you needed. There were also some pain killers and a bottle of water.

He wasn’t even there right now and he was making you feel better with his care and thoughtfulness. You shook your head to try and get a grip before your rampaging hormones could move you to tears, and then you took some tablets and got in the shower.

.

By the time you left the bathroom you felt much better, still a bit raw around your middle but the pain killers had taken the edge off. The hot shower had left you feeling clean and comforted and your soft PJ’s were so relaxing and warm.

You walked towards your room carrying your clothes and supplies and the couch cushion, and then bumped into Dean carrying a stack of DVD’s.

“Hey,” He said, putting the stack in your already laden down arms, “Sammy told me to bring you these. There’s some Disney and some funny movies, a few 80’s classics and a few ‘female empowerment’ flicks….” He pulled a face that showed that he didn’t really know what that meant. You could see ‘Thelma and Louise’ at the top of the pile. “What’s going on? You dying or somethin’?”

His eyes shifted to the couch cushion. The stain from before was gone but there was a huge wet patch where you’d cleaned it. He looked from the cushion to the DVD stack to the box of tampons amongst the clothes in your arms.

“Oh……” He said, the penny dropping. And then he started to laugh. “Oh man, Y/N…I thought you were sick or something….but it’s just ‘Aunt Flo’ coming to town….just you surfin’ the crimson wave….makin’ our couch look like the flag of Japan…”

You stared daggers at him. “Are you done?” your voice barbed. You hadn’t really wanted to discuss your period with him at the best of times but him laughing when you already felt so emotional and vulnerable was too much.

“Oh…what…” He said, looking at her with exaggerated patience, “I’m just messing around. It’s just….you know….all women go through every single month…well…most of ‘em anyway…it can’t be that bad-“

“Dean!” came Sam’s voice, loud and full of annoyance as he entered the corridor. “What the fuck, man? Could you at least try and be just a little bit sensitive.”

“Oh…come on….” Dean said, looking from Sam to you, “She knows I’m kidding around…you know that right….?”

“Dean…I don’t care….that’s just not OK.” Sam said, glaring at his brother.

Dean huffed, loudly. “Yeah, OK.” He turned to you, “Look, I’m sorry. I was just….being a jerk. I didn’t mean to-“

“It’s fine.” You said, storming past them both, hoping to make it to your room before you started to cry.

You could hear Sam’s talking to Dean as you walked away. “Dude, we don’t have any idea what it’s like for her and she’s in pain and she feels like crap, could you just fucking…grow up. It sounds awful and she’s a fucking rock star for dealing with it every month. So just…stop being such a dick.”

“I was just messing around, Sammy,” Dean said, “She knows I love her.”

“Well, then fucking act like it.” He said. He sounded angry on your behalf and protective and concerned. You shut your door behind her and put the pile you were carrying by the bed, before getting under the covers and having a good old therapeutic cry.

It wasn’t long after that, that there was a knock on the door.

Sam and Dean, filed in, carrying trays of goodies in their hands and sweet concern on their faces.

“Hey….” Said Dean, “So I was a douche bag before….I’m really sorry.”

“It’s OK. It doesn’t matter.” You said, wanting to put the whole thing behind you.

“No. It does. I did some research on my phone about how bad it can be and….I didn’t really get it before. I am really, truly, sorry.”

“You did research?” You asked, smiling despite yourself.

He nodded and put his tray down on the bed before coming over to kiss you gently on the top of your head.

“It sounds awful and I’m glad I’m not a woman.” He said, “I’m sorry, again, and I hope you feel better real soon.”

And with that he left.

Sam put his tray down too.

“OK…” He said, “So…we have fries and chips with guac and salsa, we also have sandwiches. Carbs right? That’s what you said?….and then we have pie…Dean insisted I bring the last slice…and cookies and candy. And popcorn for the movie.”

“Wow!” You said, “That’s a lot of food.”

“You said you felt like eating everything….so let’s eat everything.” He smiled at you, before picking up the DVD that you’d picked and left on the side. “This what we’re watching?” He asked, no judgement at all in his voice.

You nodded.

“Great! I love this movie.” You smiled at his sweetness. He was indifferent to it at best.

He went and put it in the machine and then came back and manoeuvred the trays so they were both on one side of you, before scooting under the covers behind you on the other side. He moved the pillows so you could sit comfortably against them and put his arm around you.

“We good?” He asked.

“Sam….thank you. Honestly, all of this…you’re so great.” You said, kissing him.

“Meh…” he said, modestly, ”I’m alright…..”

Then he hit play on the remote and put it down before bringing his now free hand to softly and tenderly stroke your belly, then he kissed you as the title credits started to roll.

“I’m no ‘you’….” He said grinning as you ate a fry and then brought one up to his lips to offer him one too. He opened his mouth and ate it from your fingers, before smiling warmly at you. “Just let me know if there’s anything else you need, OK, baby?” He said, his eyes shifting to the screen.

You looked around. Nope, you thought, I’m good. You had everything she needed right there.


End file.
